simmersbrazilbcfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Total Drama: Extreme - Episódio 2: Perguntas Inusitadas
Perguntas Inusitadas é o segundo episódio de Total Drama: Extreme. Devido à abdução de Kátia Smirnov, ninguém perdeu ou ganhou o desafio. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio LOCAL: Cabana dos Thirsty Jaguars Letícia: Fomos muito bons na prova de ontem, né pessoal? Saharah: Sim, verdade, mas não posso contar vantagem, é pecado. E nem você deveria, Letícia! 320px|center|thumb|— Ué... Edward: Letícia, me responde uma coisa? Letícia: Claro, o que é? Edward: Você fuma? *Letícia fica sem fala* Kátia: Não liga, ele tá brincando. Faz isso com todo mundo. 320px|center|thumb|— Na verdade eu tava falando sério, mas tudo bem... Kevin: Não, não fomos bons. Eu fui ótimo. Vocês foram... menos piores. Que droga de equipe. 320px|center|thumb|— Essa gente é muito sem noção, aposto que sozinho consigo vencer essa competição. LOCAL: Cabana dos Hollistic Ravens Ella: Então Jane e Lizzha, preparadas para a primeira prova? Lizzha: Mais pronta impossível. Jane: Não sei o que esperar... É minha primeira vez aqui. Roger: É só não ser uma Ella da vida e correr de salto caso seja uma corrida. 320px|center|thumb|— Produção, se ele continuar sendo um filho da p**a não respondo pelos meus atos. Juan: Vai ter mais corrida? Ah não... Ella: Olha só, se for uma corrida, quem sabe você não pede uns quilinhos, Juan? Sarah: Nossa, deixa ele em paz, Ella... Ele é legal. Ella: Garota, mais uma palavra e eu vou cravar meu salto em você. 320px|center|thumb|— Gente, só eu achei essa Ella meio cabeça-quente? Jane: Não precisa falar assim com ela, Ella. Ella: Amiga, um conselho, se quiser andar comigo, vai ter que me aceitar. Anda comigo que é sucesso. Ou não. Você pode virar lésbica. *cof cof* 320px|center|thumb|— Como ela sabe... Jane: Ah, sim, tô ligada. Lizzha: Aquilo foi só por diversão, ok? Não foi sério. Ella: Ok gente, vamos fingir que acreditamos. LOCAL: Refeitório *Todo mundo chega refeitório e vê que não tem comida* Juan: Como assim não tem comida? VAMOS MORRER! VAMOS TODOS MORRER! Ella: Dá pra calar a boca, baleia? É só comida. Phil: Hum, será que a prova é ficar um dia sem comida? Kátia: Será que pelo menos tem vo— Lizzha, Edward, Ella, Roger: CALA A BOCA, KÁTIA! 320px|center|thumb|— Que gente estressada... *Ella olha pro Kevin na outra mesa* Ella: Lizzha, olha lá... Ele não é lindo? Lizzha: É... Um pouco... Jane: Dizem que ele é de uma linhagem monarca da Inglaterra. Ella: Duas coisas que me deixam excitada. Monarca e Inglaterra. Ele deve ter muito dinheiro. Finalmente alguém à minha altura. *Juan chega na mesa delas e senta sem nem pedir* Ella: Hã... Hello? O que você tá fazendo aqui? Lizzha: Eu achei que você era gay. Juan: Pode falar o que quiser de mim, mas NUNCA INSULTE MINHA MASCULINIDADE. 320px|center|thumb|— Quando ele chegou na Ilha ele ficou praticamente com medo das meninas, como ele não quer que achem que ele é gay? Faça-me o favor. 320px|left|thumb|— Agora sim parece que a Ella e a Lizzha são as pessoas mais "normais" daqui. 320px|right|thumb|*Faz sinal de tesoura com a mão* — Será? *Na outra mesa* Letícia: Nossa, aqui é sempre assim? Não tem comida? Edward: Não, a produção provavelmente tá com fogo no c*. Kevin: Não é como se a comida daqui fosse ser boa. 320px|left|thumb|— ALGUÉM TIRA ESSE LOIRO OXIGENADO DO C**ALHO DAQUI, OBRIGADA! 320px|right|thumb|— Que deselegante, né gente? Kátia: Kevin, por favor, cala a boca, faça esse favor pro mundo. Kevin: Quem você acha que é pra me mandar calar a boca? Você é no meu país é só uma favelada. 320px|center|thumb|— Ah não... Edward: GENTE TODO MUNDO CORRE! *Todo mundo que tava na mesa sai* *Kátia levantou da mesa e deu um soco na cara do Kevin, fazendo o nariz dele sangrar* Karol: FALOU DA MÃE EU NÃO DEIXAVA Karol: gente eu gosto de barraco mas quem paga a consulta médica de vcs sou eu Karol: aliás belo soco Katia Kátia: Obrigada. Karol: gente quando o cris quiser eu anuncio a prova Karol: e não me perguntem quem é Cris *Na outra mesa* Ella: Gente que soco lindo, adorei. Nota 10! Jane: Nossa vou aderir. 320px|center|thumb|— Murro na poc. Karol: lindos, vcs já devem ter percebido que eu implantei o comunismo aqui ne Karol: pois então, se ele continuar implantado ou não, vai depender dos que ganharem essa próxima prova Karol: vai ser uma prova de queimar fosfatos! vocês irão responder algumas perguntas Karol: antes de responder, vão me falar o nome de alguém Karol: não pode ser vocês mesmos, alguém participante obviamente Karol: se vc acertar a pergunta, ganha 1 ponto e a pessoa perde 1 Karol: se vc errar, inverte, vc perde e ele ganha Karol: os 3 que tiverem mais pontos vão ganhar comida Karol: e são eles que escolhem se dividem ou não com o resto Karol: ok, se organizem que vai começar Karol: como já foi dito será 1 pergunta pra cada e vou começar pelo ed já que é ordem alfabética Karol: Ed, quem vc escolhe? Edward: Lizzha Karol: Ed, quais foram os personagens assaltantes que morreram em la casa de papel? Karol: Tempo, 60 segundos Karol: to me sentindo silvio santos socorro Edward: Moscou, Berlim e Oslo Karol: acertoooo Placar: Ed 1 ponto / Lizzha -1 ponto Karol: Ella, sua vez galinha Karol: quem você escolhe? Karol: 60 segundos pra escolher Ella: Me respeita, ô, sua 4 olhos. E eu escolho o Ed. Karol: sua galinha desamparada Karol: então, ellazinha, me diga a diferença entre behaviorismo radical e metodologico Ella: Essa é muito fácil. Ella: Radical é behaviorismo mais forte, mais rígido. E metodológico se baseia nos métodos. Ella: Pode dar meu ponto. Karol: errooooooo 320px|left|thumb|— É claro que eu perdi de propósito, né gente. 320px|right|thumb|— Achou que ia me tombar, se f*deu. PLACAR: Ed: 2 pontos / Lizzha e Ella: -1 ponto Karol: Jane, diz ai quem vc escolhe Jane: Escolho o Ed. Karol: me responda a data de nascimento do criador do heliocentrismo Jane: 1473...? Karol: errooooo Karol: passa portanto os pontos pro ed 320px|left|thumb|— Eu tô rindo muito. 320px|right|thumb|— Se tiver escorpiões no travesseiro dele amanhã de manhã, não vai ser culpa minha. Placar: Ed 3 pts/ Ella, Jane e Lizzha: -1 pt Karol: sua vez juanito Karol: escolhe aí juan Karol: a pessoa Juan: Vou escolher a Ella... Porque ela é uma menina!!! Karol: seu machista do cacete 320px|center|thumb|— Que garoto chato, duvido que não bate uma p****ta todo dia. Karol: enfim, me responda, qual o nome da dubladora original da denise de gta v? Juan: Essa eu sei!!! Janet Hubert!! Karol: aff seu fdp eu queria te tombar Ella: ISSO SIGNIFICA QUE EU FIQUEI COM -2 PONTOS? 320px|center|thumb|— Tinha que ser otaku... Karol: esqueci que vc é nerd e fica vegetando na frente do pc Karol: significa 320px|center|thumb|— Essa baleia ambulante vai me pagar. PLACAR: Ed 3 pts / Juan 1 pt / Jane e Lizzha -1 pt / Ella -2 pts Karol: sua vez Katita Karol: me diga quem vc esc... Katia: KEVIN. Karol: ceerto Karol: que atriz interpretou Maggie Fitzgerald no filme menina de ouro? Katia: Hilary Swank que aliás terminou o filme da mesma forma que eu gostaria que o Kevin terminasse Karol: socorro viada ta com sangue no zoio Lizzha: Eita p*rra... Karol: acertou, e o placar fica da seguinte forma: PLACAR: Ed 3 pts / Juan e Katia 1 pt / Jane, Kevin e Lizzha -1 pt / Ella -2 pts Karol: sua vez, rei da cocada preta Kevin: obrigada pelo reconhecimento. apesar da plebeia da Katia ter agido de forma inaceitável, eu voto na Ella só pra ela perder mais ponto Karol: já que você é tão foda nessas parada de realeza, quero que me diga quem são os 5 primeiros na linha de sucessão ao trono do reino unido Karol: mas em ordem alfabética Kevin: pois não, de acordo com os nomes adaptados em português: o primeiro é Carlos, príncipe de Gales. a quarta é Carlota de cambridge. o segundo é guilherme, duque de cambridge. o terceiro é Jorge de cambridge. por fim, o quinto: luís de cambridge Karol: nossa fui tombada PLACAR: Ed 3 pts / Juan e Katia 1 pt / Jane e Lizzha -1 pt / Ella -3 pts / Resto 0 pt Karol: agora é a leticia Leticia: Ella Karol: kkkk ella sendo tombada adoro Karol: quais foram os 3 finalistas do O maior brasileiro de todos os tempos? Leticia: nossa, eu deveria saber? Karol: devia, mona, agr tu deu 1 pt de graça pra ella PLACAR: Ed 3 pts / Juan e Katia 1 pt / Jane, Leti e Lizzha -1 pt / Ella -2 pts / Resto 0 pt Ella: Pau no seu c*, Edward. Karol: sua vez lizzha, escolha sua vítima Lizzha: a Sarah Karol: lizzha, qual o nome do paquera do amor doce que era feio e depois que foi pra escola militar ficou gostoso? Lizzha: Ken Karol: pergunto kkkkkkjjkjkkkkkkkkkkkk PLACAR: Ed 3 pts / Juan e Katia 1 pt / Jane, Leti e Sarah -1 pt / Ella -2 pts / Resto 0 pt Karol: aaaaah Philip McQueen, sua vez boneca Ella: Ala a poc Phil: não sei como ninguém escolheu a Saharah ainda, porra ela fica a noite toda rezando n consigo nem bater umazinha sem pensar na cara dela Karol: Phil, essa pergunta mudará a vida de todos para sempre Karol: quem idjwjdjdood a pfksjwjejkf? Phil: que? Karol: erroooooo Phil: ta de sacanagem? Karol: queria estar mas to aqui na lama apresentando reality flopado Karol: aceite a derrota, Phil Saharah: Deus é justo Karol: me chupa sua vacaccacaaaa PLACAR: Ed 3 pts / Juan, Katia e Saharah 1 pt / Jane, Leti, Phil e Sarah -1 pt / Ella -2 pts / Resto 0 pt Karol: vez do roger bombado roludo delícia Roger: sou mesmo. e concordo com o Phil, Saharah tá enchendo Karol: em q ano foi lançada a v magazine aqui no brasil? Roger: nenhum? acho que só tem nos eua Karol: socorro roger poc Karol: obg por tombar a saharah Saharah: Vão rezar... PLACAR: Ed 3 pts / Juan, Katia e Roger 1 pt / Jane, Leti, Phil e Sarah -1 pt / Ella -2 pts / Resto 0 pt Karol: rezar a mão na sua cara Karol: falando no diabo, é sua vez saharah Saharah: a pecadora da katia Karol: quantas temporadas teve a série Lucifer? Saharah: Não sei, não conheço essas series com nome de demônio, apenas Diante do Trono. Karol: se fudeu entao vagabunda Saharah: Misericórdia... PLACAR: Ed 3 pts / Katia 2 pts / Juan e Roger 1 pt / Jane, Leti, Phil, Saharah e Sarah -1 pt / Ella -2 pts / Resto 0 pt Karol: sarah escolha Sarah: Katia... mas por favor não me espanca Ella: Alguém vai levar mais um soco hoje... Karol: fica quieta ella 320px|center|thumb|— FLOP VADIA DESGRAÇA 200% TOMBADA FILHA DA P**A DO CAR***O AAAAAA Karol: Sarah........... Karol: qual o nome daquele anime que tem. uns hamster mto.fofo? Sarah: hamtaro! Karol: acertou e eu tenho aqui o resultado PLACAR FINAL: Ed 3 pts / Juan, Katia e Roger 1 pt / Jane, Leti, Phil, Saharah e Sarah -1 pt / Ella -2 pts / Resto 0 pt Karol: então, algum dos 3 que estão com 1 ponto vai ter q tombar Karol: eu não sei como a gente vai faz... *Então, um OVNI cai no refeitório, abrindo um buraco no teto. De repente Kátia começa a ser sugada por aquela luzinha lá* Kevin: QUE DELÍCIA, PODE SAIR!!!! Kátia: EU VOU ME VINGAR DE VOCÊ AINDA!!!!!!! Karol: mas que porra é essa caralho Karol: socorro é o fim do mundo cadê o mendigao PoRRa Ella: Agora que ela já saiu, qual a finalidade da prova? Karol: ah é Karol: bom Karol: Ed, Juan e Roger Karol: vocês quebraram o comunismo Karol: vocês agora terão comida à vontade até quando eu quiser Karol: lembrando ao roger que a melhor comida sempre está a espera dele no porão Karol: agora vocês três devem decidir se vão dividir com seus companheiros ou deixar eles comendo merda Edward:Vou dividir com a Letícia Juan: Vou dividir com a Jane Roger: Vou dividir com a Lizzha Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Total Drama: Extreme